


Chat Blanc

by canadianpancakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Sort Of Fluff, i don't know any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianpancakes/pseuds/canadianpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong, Bugaboo? Can't fight your best friend?" The once black suited cat taunted, swishing his tail back and forth behind him. Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him. That was no longer her Chat Noir. That kitty, had been akumatized. What was once a black suit, was completely white.</p><p>Oneshot for a revealing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Miraculous ladybug fandom and I couldn't help but write something so this was made. When I had first started writing it and I was almost done, my phone deleted it, so I had to re write it, so sorry if it seems rushed or skippy.

 "What's wrong, Bugaboo? Can't fight your best friend?" The once black suited cat taunted, swishing his tail back and forth behind him. Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him. That was no longer her Chat Noir. That kitty, had been akumatized. What was once a black suit, was completely white.

"This isn't you, Chat Noir! Let me help change you back! I don't want to fight you!" She shouted, silently hoping it would help in the situation. But Chat only shook his head and chuckled. He pounced from his crouching position on top of a car and onto the road in front of Marinette. She tensed as he stood up and started walking towards her.

"Aw. You look so hurt," He stated as the corners of his lips quirked up into a smirk. "And, I'm no longer 'Chat Noir'. I'm now Chat Blanc. I won't be changing anytime soon, I'm much more powerful like this." He grinned and held his hand out in front of him, five claws protruded from his gloved fingers. He pounced at her, intending on scratching her, but she was quicker. She moved out of the way and reluctantly pulled out her spotted yoyo. She gave a few whirls before shooting it towards him. Chat dodged the hit, skillfully grabbing it by the wire and yanking it from her grasp. She stared wide eyed back at him.

"How _paw_ thetic." He threw the yoyo behind him, and Lady watched it roll away from her reach. She glared back at him, realizing the pun he had used. Even when he was akumatized, he still had the cheesiest puns.

"I will change you back," Marinette mumbled to herself as she thought through the situation. There had to be a way around it. She didn't really have to fight him, right? But she found no loop hole. She had to fight her best friend.

So Lady started running towards Chat.

She dodged a hit, ducking under his clawed hand and into a roll straight towards her yoyo, grabbing it as she stood back up. She quickly flung it in the air, shouting her famous statement.

"Lucky Charm!"

She awaited for the flash, and the random object to fall from the sky, but nothing happened. The yoyo only fell from the air and landed on her head. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head where it fell and picked the yoyo back up, examining it in confusion. She heard Chat chuckle behind her.  
"Guess you're not so lucky, after all."

Marinette stared at the yoyo in her hand, trying to think of an explanation as to why it wasn't working, thinking about how it came to that situation, wondering if it was her fault that Chat had been akumatized. She frantically looked around he area, looking for anything that may help in the situation and trying to come up with a plan. A million things raced through her mind, but everything stopped when her eyes landed on Chat's ring.

_That must be where the akuma is._

She thought to herself. She felt an uneasy feeling rise in her stomach. If the akuma really was in his ring, that would mean she had to destroy it. And reveal his identity in the process. That wasn't how she wanted to find out his identity. She wanted him to tell her because he trusted her, for him to show her because he wanted to. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that  
Chat pounced at her, suddenly pinning her to the ground. The yoyo had once again rolled out of her reach, and Marinette struggled under him, but he only tightened his grip on her wrists.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight, my Lady. I gave you enough time. But, I'm an impatient kitty," he smirked down at her, and took both of her wrists in one hand, moving the other hand down to her right ear. She gasped in shock at the movement. "And now I'll finally know your true identity." He smiled darkly and pulled her earring. Marinette felt her heart drop at the tug. Why did she let herself get so carried away? She mentally slapped herself, only being brought back to reality when she felt him pull off her earring. A slight pink light began to surround her, growing brighter when he removed the other earring. There was a bright flash, Chat covered his eyes from it, and looked back down at her once it disappeared. Beneath him, laid the same blueish-black haired girl, with the same blue eyes, and same hurt look from earlier. Only, she no longer wore a red spotted outfit and mask, and Chat felt a surge of recognition deep inside him. He shook away the thought, and opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by HawkMoth’s sudden voice in his head.

“Excellent job, my pretty kitty. Now, finish her off, and bring me her miraculous.”

Chat nodded, grinning mischievously back down at Marinette. Her head was facing away from him, with a look of betrayal and hurt on her face. Chat held up his white paw, watching the claws protrude out once again, then looked back down at her. He was getting ready to strike when a sudden gut wrenching feeling took over his stomach. He felt an odd sensation of guilt for what he was about to do. His brows furrowed him confusion, and he stared down at the girl beneath him again. The feeling got stronger, and there was a sudden burning sensation in his chest, causing him to stand up and stumble away from Marinette as quickly as he could. He had no idea what she had done to him, but she must had done something. Marinette slowly sat up and watched him with a puzzled and hurt look. Chat’s hands moved to his chest that burned more by the second. He fell to his knees, looking down at his chest that had started turning black. “I-it can't be!” He shouted. He looked at his gloved hand, that had also started changing from white to black. Frantically looking from hand to hand, and back down at his chest, the burning sensations started spreading all over his body, causing him to hiss in pain. He fell forward and caught himself on his hands, with his breathing sharp and quick. There was a sudden voice echoing in the back of his head. 

_"I won't let you hurt Marinette."_

A green light surrounded him as his white suit turned black once again.Marinette watched in shock, staring at the akuma that flew from his ring and slowly turned white and fluttered from her sight. She quickly got to her feet and ran to Chat’s limp body. She dropped to her knees in front of him and captured him in an embrace, her arms locked tightly around his neck.

“Chat…oh my god…”

She felt tears burning her eyes, not out of anger for what he had done, but tears of relief. Relief that he was okay. And a bit of happiness that he had defeated the akuma himself, and practically saved her. She felt his arms suddenly snake around her waist and he rested his head in the crook of her neck.  
“I…I'm so sorry… I couldn't control myself…” his voice was muffled by her clothes, and Marinette moved her hands to his deshelved, blonde hair, stoking it in a consoling motion. She felt Chat’s grip around her tightened as he held her closer.  
“I didn't want to find out this way, please, Princess, forgive me…” He mumbled. Marinette shook her head, smiling at the nickname, as a tear slip down her cheek.

“I forgive you, Chat.”

Chat lifted his head and slowly released her, smiling down at her and reaching his hand to her cheek to wipe away the tear. His hands stayed on her cheek, Marinette leaned into the touch, smiling up at him.

"Who would have thought that I've been fighting side-by-side with my princess all this time?"


End file.
